Alone
by Gametime99
Summary: Dipper is gone, thanks to Bill Cipher. Mabel's beloved pet pig Waddles is killed a week later, leaving poor Mabel alone...abandoned...and willing to do anything to bring them back. Rated T for safety.
1. Sadness

**Welcome! After I showed Waddles' death in The Ten, I got to thinking: How would Mabel react to losing her brother, then her pet pig in the course of a week? So, I decided to do this "in-between-quel" for Fall and The Ten! Remember to copy and paste the URL fragment intro the YouTube homepage! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Sadness

I skipped along Dipper's side. He flipped through book three, "Mabel, what should we do today?" he asked me. I shrugged giving him my signature brace filled smile.

"I dunno, I WAS going to model Waddles for a new sweater but then you pulled me out here saying you wanted to go for a walk or whatever," I said laughing. Dipper rolled his eyes and continued to flip through the book. I smiled.

"Well if you're bored or whatever maybe you should find something in your precious book to play with," I said. When I heard no reply I turned to face Dipper to see him on the ground with blood pouring out of his chest.

I screamed and dropped to my knees, "DIPPER!"

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed, I shivered. It was just a dream, "Good morning Dipper," I said as I always did in the mornings. I turned to see his empty bed.

My heart sank. Oh right...he was dead.

That isoceles monster Bill Cipher took my twin brother from me, and I'll never see him again...If that weird kid in the suit was right, I will hunt Bill down and cause him all the pain he's caused me..."a life for a life," as they say...

I started to cry and I couldn't stop. Then, I heard a comforting oink.

My beloved pet pig, Waddles, wass oinking at a mahogany box on the dresser. I smiled. Waddles always knew how to cheer me up. Without him, I would probably decend into maddness and... I don't wanna think about it.

The box is a music box that Dipper made for me just before he died. I opened the box and listened to it.

**/watch?v=SNzu1YPBPBs**

As I looked at the picture of me, Soos, Wendy, Grunkle Stan, and Dippingsauce, I started to feel better, almost as if Dipper is telling me, "Everything will be all right. We'll be together again one day, you just need to stay strong until then."  
I closed the box and got ready for the day...

** A few moments later...**

Mabel Pines came down the stairs from the attic. Grunkle Stan could tell she'd been crying. Mabel could tell that Stan, Soos, and Wendy had been crying too. For as long as she'd known him, Grunkle Stan had never shed a tear.

"You guys dream about him too?" asked Mabel.

They all nodded. The four of them talked about the dreams they had, and ultimately, about Dipper.

"Sometimes it feels like he'll just come walking through that door as a ghost or something. Well, it's time for Waddles' walkies. I think I'll visit Dipper's grave, too," said Mabel.

"Here's some money for flowers," said Stan, giving Mabel $60.

"Thanks," said Mabel.

A few minutes later, she left the Mystery Shack with Waddles on his rope, headed for the Gravity Falls Memorial Cemetary.

**I'd like to thank Love for everyone for helping out with his chapter. Anyways, next time: We see Waddles' death in full. Please review!**


	2. The death of Waddles

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The death of Waddles

Mabel and Waddles walked through the rows of graves, roses in hand. Most of them were battered from decades, sometimes centuries of bad weather. Finally, Mabel found the tombstone she was looking for. It read:

_Here lies Stanley "Dipper" Pines III_

_2000-2012_

_A loyal son, nephew, and brother_

_"When life gives you lemons, extract the juice and use it to draw a treasure map in invisible ink."_

Mabel placed the flowers on the dirt, and fell on her knees. "Hey, Dipper...it's me, Mabel. It's been a week since you left me and Grunkle Stan. I still have the music box and the song you gave me. To b-be honest, life in the shack is really different without you...everyone misses you, but I think Wendy misses you about as much as me, perhaps more so. I love you, Dippingsauce..." whispered Mabel.

Waddles oinked sadly.

"I know, Waddles…I miss him, too. It's hard to believe it's been a week since Dippingsauce left me alone…"said Mabel.

Waddles oinked in a "Hey, I'm still here, so you're not really alone" kind of way.

"That's right, I guess…thank God I still have you, Waddles. You, Grunkle Stan, Mom, and Dad are really all the family I have left. Come on, let's go," said Mabel.

Mabel stood up, blew a kiss at the grave and left. On their way back to the Shack when Waddles saw a batch of bright red apples across the street and made a run for them.

"Waddles! Waddles! NOOOO!" cried Mabel.

The next thing Mabel saw was Waddles getting hit by a car. She ran up to her beloved pig.

"No, no, no! Not you, too Waddles! No!" whimpered Mabel.

"Ma...bel," oinked Waddles, before he stopped moving...

**The next day...**

Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy stood in front of a little homemade headstone that read:

_Here lies Waddles_

_?-2012_

_Mabel's Pig_

Mabel then stormed off to her room, angered and saddened.

_I've watched the two most important things in my life die! I have no one now!_ she thought as she cried, the rain pounding on her window. She reached under her bed and pulled out _1, 2,_ and _3_. She looked through them...suddenly, she came across something that could make her living nightmare better...

A Resurrection Spell.

**Next time: Mabel tries (and, sadly, fails) to revive Dipper and Waddles! Please review! Also, I got Dipper's actual name from a YouTube video.**


	3. Failed resurrection

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Failed resurrection

All night that night Mabel studied the spell. It said that she needed to be in front of the grave person she wanted to bring back on a night of the full moon at midnight. Then there was an incantation.

_It looks like the night of the next full moon is tomorrow…if this works, I'll have both Waddles and Dipper back with me…where they belong__…_ thought Mabel.

**The next night...**

Mabel stood in front of Waddles' grave. She pulled out _1_.

_"Ego te ad inferos __Ego præcipio tibi, ut resurgat __Qui occisus carne hortaris __Nunc igitur surge!"_ she cried, her eyes glowing blue with power.

Nothing happened.

"What?! But, I'm pretty sure I did everything right! Maybe I pronounced it wrong…_Ego te ad inferos __Ego præcipio tibi, ut resurgat __Qui occisus carne hortaris __Nunc igitur surge!" _Mabel cried, trying a different pronunciation.

Once again, nothing happened.

"No! This must mean…the spell only works on people! Son of a beehive! Oh, well. At least I can still resurrect Dipper!" said Mabel.

**At the Gravity Falls ****Cemetery...**

_"Ego te ad inferos __Ego præcipio tibi, ut resurgat __Qui occisus carne hortaris __Nunc igitur surge!"_ cried Mabel.

Much to Mabel's frustration, nothing happened.

Mabel broke down crying. _Why? Why isn't it working? Why?!_ she thought desperately.

"Come back, Dipper…please…" whimpered Mabel.

"Oh, here you are!" said a voice.

Mabel looked up to see Soos. "What do you want?" she growled.

"Well, Grunkle Stan figured you'd probably try to use a spell in one of the journals to bring Dipper back or something," said Soos.

After returning to the Shack, Grunkle Stan spontaneously hugged Mabel.

"I miss him, too Mabel…I miss him too…" said Stan, tears coming to his eyes.

"But, why didn't the spell work? It didn't work on Waddles, either…" said Mabel.

"Well, not _everything_ works for pigs, Mabel. As for why it didn't work for Dipper, it's not midnight. It's actually 1:10 at night. Now, come on kiddo. Let's get you to bed," said Grunkle Stan.

Once Mabel was back in bed, Stan looked at her in sadness. Much like he'd loved Dipper like a son, he'd come to think of Mabel as a daughter. He didn't want to say it, but he knew what it was like to lose a brother...even if it wasn't in the way Mabel thought.

**Please review, and I'll see you soon!**


	4. Encounter

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Encounter

Mabel was on her way to Dipper's grave. But, when she got there, someone else was already there. It was a nine year old boy in a baby blue suit with a platinum blonde Elvis hairstyle. A cast was on his whole leg, arm, and waist, and a neck brace was, well, around his neck. It was Gideon Gleeful in an electric wheelchair.

"What are you doing here, Gideon?" demanded Mabel.

Gideon turned his wheelchair to face Mabel. "Why, Mabel! I was wondering if I'd meet you here!" said Gideon, giving a laugh, before clutching his waist in pain. "Owie! Whoever said laughter is the best medicine must not have had three broken ribs."

"Good for you, but that wasn't the answer to the question I asked: Why are you here?" said Mabel.

"I've simply come to pay my respects to your brother that's all! I heard about your pig, too...my condolences," said Gideon.

"Why would you care about Waddles?! YOU TOOK HIM PRISONER AND MADE HIM DRESS UP LIKE YOU!" screamed Mabel.

"Take it easy, my peach dumpling!" said Gideon, looking worried.

"I WILL NOT TAKE IT EASY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" screeched Mabel.

"Uh...look at the time, I gotta go!" said Gideon, getting the heck out of there.

"Good! Let my brother rest in-!" said Mabel, before seeing what Gideon had left: a card and some flowers. Mabel picked up and read the card.

_Dipper,_

_Even though you'll never read this, I'd like to say I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused for you and your sister. I'll be honest, it's really easy to have regrets after you've been arrested. But, you have my word, I'll find some way to make amends for my transgressions, even if your sister will never date me or accept my apology._

_-Gideon Charles Gleeful_

Mabel looked at the card in shock. Gideon? Remorse? It was like she was reading an alien language. She looked in the direction Gideon had went.

_Way I see it, only time will tell if he's sorry or not,_ thought Mabel. She left her flowers and put the card back, and left the graveyard with many thoughts passing through her head.

_But, why would Gideon try to make amends now? It's gotta be another attempt to get me to date him...but, what if he's really sorry? Indeed, only time will tell..._she thought.

**Next time: Mabel actually stands up to Pacifica! Please review, and I'll see you then!**


	5. Standing Up At Last

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Standing Up At Last

The next day, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were hanging out in the Mystery Shack. Candy decided to talk with Mabel about her recent behavior.

"You know, ever since Dipper and Waddles died, you've been...different. More angry more often," said Candy.

"Yeah, I've seen that as well. It's like a side of you I've never seen before," said Grenda in her uncommonly deep voice.

"Well, how would you react if you lost the two most important things that made your world go round were killed?" replied Mabel.

"Well, well, well, look who it is: the sweater freat, fork girl, and lizard lady," said a voice.

Pacifica Northwest and her posse walked up to the trio.

"I can't believe you're still here after your wimpy brother and that filthy swine of yours keeled over. Honestly, Mabel, what do you even have left?" taunted Pacifica.

"Shut the hell up, Pacifica. I mean it," growled Mabel.

Grenda and Candy looked at each other and backed up.

"Oooh, look who's trying to fight back! Tell me, Mabel, when are you going to admit that Dipstick and that swine are in their graves...because...of...you!" sneered Pacifica.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Mabel growled like an animal and punched Pacifica in the face, knocking her down. Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica's jaws dropped.

"At least I had true friends! Do you honestly think those two 'friends' you're always around would want to come anywhere near you if you weren't so filthy stinking rich?! Face it, Pacifica, you're a girl who has everything...and nothing!" yelled Mabel. "Chew on that... Moneybags!"

Mabel then stormed off to her room.

"That's not true, right?" said Pacifica.

"Actually... it kinda is," said one friend.

"W-what?" said Pacifica.

"The only reason you're even considered cool is because of your money. Later, Pacifica," said the other friend, before Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica's friends left Pacifica...alone.

_The sweater freak? R-right about me? No! Please, let this be a nightmare!_ thought Pacifica, sobbing.

**Next time: Mabel and Stan do some bonding... with a little help from Gideon? Please review!**


	6. Fishing with Gideon

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Fishing with Gideon

The next day, Mabel was sitting at the kitchen table with Grunkle Stan.

"Nice job taking Pacifica down a couple pegs yesterday, kid. She really deserved it.," said Stan.

"Thanks I guess," said Mabel, sensing a "but" coming.

"But, you're really losing track of what you have left," said Grunkle Stan.

"What do I have left? I've lost Waddles AND Dipper," said Mabel.

"Well, you still have me, Soos, Wendy, and your friends, what were their names…Candy and Grenda," said Stan.

"I suppose you're right…but, I really miss them both. To be honest, I'm nothing without Dippingsauce by my side," said Mabel.

"Sometimes when our back's against the wall and the one who stuck with us forever is gone, it's up to us to take charge," said Grunkle Stan.

"Once again, Grunkle Stan, you're right," said Mabel.

"Say, how about we go fishing today? That'll help take your mind off things hopefully," said Grunkle Stan.

**At the dock...**

"Aw, dammit! The boat's busted!" said Stan.

"Perhaps wittle ol' me can be of assistance," said a voice.

On a baby blue pontoon was Gideon and his father.

"GIDEON! Did you wreck my boat?" demanded Stan.

"Actually, no. But, it looks like you're all ready to go fishing so I thought I'd come and offer you guys a lift," said Gideon.

"What's the catch?" said Mabel.

"Well, what are you fishing for?" asked Gideon, snickering at his little joke before rubbing his stomach. "Ow…"

"Ha ha, I forgot how to laugh," said Mabel.

"All right, we'll go with you, but if you're up to something, you'll be hurting more than you are now," said Stan.

As it turned out, they actually had a good time.

**That evening...**

"So, I read that card you left on Dipper's grave," said Mabel.

"You did? And…I assume you don't believe me?" said Gideon.

"Not entirely," said Mabel.

"Well, like I stated in the note, it's really easy to have regrets after you've been tossed into the hoosegow…but, now that Dipper's gone and…_this_ happened to me," said Gideon, gesturing at his injuries, "I'm seriously trying to change. I'm not asking you do date me anymore, but I do ask you one thing: Keep those journals far, far away from me."

"Well…that, I can do," said Mabel.

**Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	7. The Party

**Welcome back! I do not own Shooting Star or Game Over, Owl City and Alexa Vega do. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Party

Pacifica Northwest sat in front of her mirror, sobbing.

_How could the sweater freak have me pegged?! I do the pegging in Gravity Falls!_ she thought. "I guess it's time for Gideon's present..." muttered Pacifica.

She opened a secret drawer on her dresser and took out a black hairband with a jade brooch. Pacifica put it on and squeezed the brooch. All around her, Pacifica's possessions flew around with an aura the same color as the brooch.

Pacifica grinned evily. "They call me a bitch, do they? Well, I show them how much of a bitch I can_ really _be! Ah ha ha ha!" laughed Pacifica...

**At the Mystery Shack...**

"All right, you guys, it's time for the Mystery Shack's annual party. Soos, since you were a success last time, you're DJ again," said Grunkle Stan.

"And just like last time, you won't regret it, Mr. Pines," said Soos.

"Wendy, you're working the ticket stand, and Mabel, you're to party hardy and actually have fun, like only Mabel Pines can. Understood?" said Stan.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises," said Mabel with a smile.

"Good!" said Grunkle Stan.

**That night...**

"All right, it's that time again, ladies and dudes: the sing-off for the party crown! First off, we have Mabel Pines! Take it away!" said Soos.

Mabel took the microphone and started to sing:

**/watch?v=K7KMRBoqQUg**

_Close your tired eyes relax and then_

_Count from one to ten and open them_

_All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down_

_But not this time_

_Way up in the air you're finally free_

_And you can stay up there right next to me_

_All this gravity will try to pull you down_

_But not this time_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_ Then it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_

_'Cause its time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are... tonight_

_Woah, Woah, Woah_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_Shine no matter where you are... tonight_

_Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts_

_And fan the flame so hot it melts our hearts_

_Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out_

_But not this time_

_Let your colors burn and brightly burst_

_Into a million sparks that all disperse_

_And illuminate a world that will try to bring you down_

_But not this time_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_ Then it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_

_'Cause its time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are... tonight_

_Woah, Woah, Woah_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_Shine no matter where you are... tonight_

_A thousand heartbeats beat in time_

_And makes this dark planet come alive_

_So when the lights flicker out tonight_

_You gotta shine_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_ Then it's time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_

_'Cause its time for you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are... tonight_

_Woah, Woah, Woah_

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_Shine no matter where you are... tonight."_

"Let's here it for Mabel! Next up: Pacifica Northwest!" said Soos

**/watch?v=Yql1RQ4jniQ**

_Game over. There are no rules in this game except win at any cost._

_"The time has come_

_Once and for all_

_You met your match_

_You will fall_

_This little game we play is gonna break us down_

_Only one of us can wear the crown_

_It's not as easy as you thought it'd be_

_When it's down to you versus me_

_I play rough_

_I don't need to try_

_You'd like to play me_

_But the score never lies_

_Game over_

_Game over_

_Game over_

_For now_

_Winnin' the game_

_The only rule around_

_No more good luck_

_Or cheers from the crowd_

_When the game began you never thought you'd lose_

_But your time is up I play to bruise_

_You look around and find you've lost your team_

_You tried your best but you ran out of steam_

_I play rough_

_I don't need to try_

_You'd like to play me_

_But the score never lies_

_You're all out of wishes_

_Kiss your dreams goodbye_

_The end's the same_

_It's not whether you win or lose, it's_

_How you play the game_

_Game over_

_Game over_

_Game over_

_For now_

_Is that all you got?_

_Come on!_

_Uh uh!_

_Bring it on!_

_Game over_

_Game over_

_Game over_

_For now_

_Game over!"_

"The winner is...Pacifica Northwest," said Soos.

The crowd cheered. Pacifica approached Mabel.

"Hey, you wanna get together and chat a bit?" asked Pacifica.

"When and where?" asked Mabel, cold as ice.

"Oh, say Circle Park at 3:00 tomorrow?" said Pacifica.

"Sounds good," said Mabel.

As Pacifica walked out of the Shack, she muttered, "Oh, yes, we'll chat all right...question one: Why hasn't anybody put you in you place?"

**Next time: Mabel VS Pacifica! Please review, and I'll see you then!**


	8. Pacifica's Revenge

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Pacifica's Revenge

Mabel looked around Circle Park as she recalled what had happened there a week ago...

_**"You'll never be rid of me!"** said Dipper Cipher._

_"You won't destroy my friends and family!" said Dipper Pines._

_**"You will know me as your master, whelp!"** said Dipper Cipher._

_"GET OUT OF MY BODY!" yelled Dipper Pines, jamming the MP3 Player's headphones into his ears and putting on the synthesized music._

_Almost instantly, Dipper felt raw energy building inside of him. After two seconds, it exploded out of Dipper in a tremendous blast. Mabel and Wendy barely got Grunkle Stan undercover in time.__.._

"Well, well, well, look who showed up!" said Pacifica.

"What do you want, Pacifica?" said Mabel.

"You know, Sweater Freak, there's only one thing I love more than money and...something else: REVENGE!" said Pacifica, squeezing her hairband's brooch.

A decent-sized rock flew at Mabel, who barely got out of the way in time.

"H-how did you do that?! I thought I destroyed Gideon's amulet!" said Mabel in complete disbelief.

"Oh, did the lower-class girl actually think there was only one amulet? Gideon gave me this one for my birthday. We _are_ cousins after all," said Pacifica, telekinectically throwing more objects at Mabel.

**Nearby...**

Gideon sat and watched as his cousin and his crush did battle.

_No, she's my OLD crush now. She'll never love or date me and that's that!_ thought Gideon. _But...not even Dipper, who actually had a fighting spirit could stand against me for long when I had my amulet...Mabel saved him. Now, I must save her!_

Gideon moved his electric wheelchair as fast as he could and rammed it into Pacifica, knocking her down and knocking the wind out of her

"GIDEON?!" said Mabel in shock.

"Quick, before she gets up, grab the hairband!" said Gideon.

Mabel ran upto Pacifica...but when she got there, Pacifica was crying.

"Nice try, Northwest," said Mabel.

"D-Dipper...why did you have to go?!" Pacifica sobbed.

"Dipper? What..." said Mabel. Abruptly, she put two and two together: Pacifica had had a crush on Dipper. "When did it start?"

"Right after Dipper handed me those documents exposing my family...but, now he's gone, and it's all your fault!" said Pacifica.

"Pacifica, I don't know what you've been hearing, but I can assure you: Dipper died the death of a true hero. He sacrificed himself to defeat Bill Cipher," said Gideon.

Turning to Gideon, Mabel asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Gideon Charles Gleeful?"

Gideon shrugged.

"If only Dipper was here...we could've been a power couple so powerful, you'd have to live in a well not to know about us," sniffled Pacifica.

"Pacifica, you and Dipper could never have been a couple. You don't even know what friendship is, let alone true love," said Mabel, grabbing the hairband. She smashed it on a rock.

With a glance at each other, Gideon and Mabel left the sniffling form of Pacifica Northwest: A girl who truly had everything...and nothing.

**Next time: This story comes to a close as Mabel finds Dipper's true last gift to her. Please review!**


	9. Dipper's last gift

**Well, here we are, the last chapter! I've been close to tears while writing this thing. Thank you to Love for everyone for helping. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Dipper's last gift

Mabel sat on her brother's old bed, reading _3_. She would be leaving for Piedmont next week, and after Dipper's death, she had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, if at all. Mabel turned a page in the book, and something fell out.

_What was that?_ thought Mabel.

She picked up an envelope from the floor. Mabel's jaw dropped when she saw what was on the front:

_To my favorite Mabel._

_That's Dipper's handwriting!_ thought Mabel.

Mabel opened the envelope. Inside was a key and a letter, which said:

_To Mabel,_

_Hey sis! I decided to write a book about our adventures in Gravity Falls! Sorta as a reminder of all the great times you and me had, maybe something to show our kids someday! I decided to give it to you. This key leads to it. I decided to give it to you on our birthday just so if we come back to Gravity Falls next year we can have a book about all the things the journal didn't tell us about! And now you won't have to look over my shoulders and read what I'm reading whenever you're bored...I hope you like it and I can't wait to see you're face when you get it! I just hope you don't find this before...but anyways I can't wait to see all that's inside with you! Luckily our birthday is only three months away! Or maybe since you're reading this, right now. Another mystery?_

_Your brother,_  
_Dipper._

Mabel started to cry when she realized Dipper would never see her face when she opened the keepsake box the key went to that was under Dipper's bed. So, that's what she did.

Inside the keepsake box was a few nicknacks and doodads. Among them was a book that looked just a journal, only with one major difference: the number and the cover was a 4. Taped to it was a locket with a picture of Dipper and herself in it.

Mabel grabbed the book and started to read it...she started to get an idea for a possible career choice...

**Six years later...**

Mabel Pines sat in a bookstore in New York City, reading the first book in her _Gravity Falls_ series, _Tourist Trapped_.

_"'Unbeknownst to Draco and Marge, their Grunkle Brandon entered the Gift Shop of The Enigma Hut. He paused at the vending machine and typed in some kind of code. The machine slid open like a safe, and, checking behind him, Grunkle Brandon entered the secret room and closed the vending machine behind him,'"_ read Mabel.

Everyone clapped as Mabel finished. A reporter stood up.

"Ms. Pines, are the Evergreen twins truly based on you and your twin brother?" he asked.

Mabel thought back to the summer of 2012, a summer full of mystery, wonder, and excitement...and the loss of her brother.

"I can honestly say me and Marge are two completely different people," said Mabel.

**And finished! Now, I'm probably not going to be able to update until the new year, but I'll still be around to read and review! So, until next time...**

**End of Line**


End file.
